


Duly Noted

by FrivolousWriter



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: DWP - MirAndy - Andy/Miranda Facebook Group, Established Relationship, F/F, Wednesday Pile of Stuff Prompt Fest, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousWriter/pseuds/FrivolousWriter
Summary: The twins had warned her before. Unfortunately, Andy didn’t listen.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194
Collections: Mirandy Pile of Stuff 2020 Wednesday Prompts





	Duly Noted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wednesday Pile of Stuff Prompt Fest from the DWP - MirAndy Facebook Page.
> 
> [Prompt 1: Use the Hogwarts motto in a fic: Never tickle a sleeping dragon.]
> 
> Welp, never thought I'd do this but... *shrugs* There's a first time for everything! XD
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Caroline and Cassidy were just about to go down the kitchen to have some breakfast before they go to school when they heard a loud groan followed by a loud gasp coming from their mother’s room. Looking at each other worriedly, the twins immediately went towards their mother’s room to know what had happened. Knocking thrice, Caroline slowly opened the door when she heard her mother’s soft voice allowing them to come in. What they saw when they entered the semi-darkened room had them frozen by the open door.

“Darling, be a dear and get the ice pack from the freezer, please,” Miranda said, kneeling in front of Andy, who’s sitting on the floor whilst cradling her face, as she assessed her face. Both of them are still in their pajamas, which means they had only just woke up.

“I’ll get it,” Cassidy muttered then turned to get what their mother asked. Caroline, on the other hand, stood perfectly still by the threshold with a bored expression on her face.

“Should I make a guess?” Caroline asked with an eyebrow raised much like her mother’s.

Miranda can only sigh whilst Andy let out a pained groan, still cradling her face whilst her other hand was holding a tissue and pressing it under her nose.

Caroline rolled her eyes in part annoyance-part amusement. She and Cassidy had already warned Andy before, when she started having sleepovers at the townhouse; that she should never, and they mean  _ never _ , tickle her mom especially when she’s still asleep. It already happened before; Stephen did it one time in the early days of his marriage with their mom and he went to work with a swollen left cheek that same morning. So when Andy started sleeping over she and Cassidy never forgot to warn her about it.

They thought Andy got the gist.

Clearly they were wrong.

Someone’s going to work that morning with a broken nose.

“Holy fuck, it  _ hurts _ !”

“I really am sorry, my darling.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “We already told you;  _ never tickle a sleeping dragon, _ ” she huffed out before strolling out of the room the same time Cassidy arrived with the ice pack.

She was already by the stairs when she heard her twin snickered. “We told you so.”

The last thing Caroline heard before she completely descended down the stairs was her mother’s low chuckle followed by Andy’s pained grunt. “Duly noted.”


End file.
